Beverly's Choice
by Relatable Alien
Summary: SEQUEL TO "TIME DILATION" Beverly and Jean-Luc have recovered from the shuttle accident and go on their way to shore leave. Reuniting with old friends, there are some surprises that will surface and choices that must be made.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This is a sequel to my fic "Time Dilation". I highly recommend reading that one first. However, since I don't know the likelihood of people doing that, all you really need to know from it is Beverly and Jean-Luc were in a bizarre shuttle accident which resulted in them both being de-aged (Beverly looks similar to how she did around 30 years old, Jean-Luc to around 40 - he still has some hair on the top of his head - their memories are still intact though) AND _their telepathy is back_. Okay, have fun! 3

* * *

Beverly woke where she had for several days now. It was getting to the point where it didn't feel all that wrong waking in Jean-Luc's bed… and that concerned her. Of course she didn't want to feel uncomfortable being there, but this level of familiarity wasn't something for which she was ready.

Yet.

She looked around, a little puzzled. The sheets beside her were cold. _Where is Jean-Luc?_ Sitting up, she ordered the lights on in the room. It unsettled her being there alone.

Her answer came in a soft wash of feelings, a gentle ripple through their psychic link. Following it, she found him still peacefully asleep on the sofa. _He slept out here all night?_ she marvelled in bewilderment, taking a spot on the chair, tucking her feet beneath her legs. Silently watching, she pondered over the events of the night prior. While being psychically linked while consuming alcohol did give a different sensation to what she was accustomed, it wasn't displeasing. There was a sense of company which, even on occasions when she drank with friends, was exceedingly rare. Neither of them had consumed a great deal, just a small thimbleful, it still proved a worthwhile experiment and a reassurance going into their shore leave that they could still let their hair down – they would just require a little more caution.

 _Cold. Dark. Alone._ The feelings brushed against her, slimy, squelching as a chill ran through her.

 _What was that?!_ She thought in horror, wrapping her arms around herself. The room suddenly felt chilly, and dark…

 _Gone… everyone…_

"Jean-Luc!" Beverly gasped, realising the source of the sensations. Jolting from the chair, she rushed to his side, his face now furrowed, frowning through his nightmare. "Jean-Luc, it's a nightmare, wake up!" she told him, taking his shoulder. _Please, please, wake up!_ She fought to keep her eyes open as images surfaced of her friends dying, the Enterprise being destroyed, Jean-Luc's despairing hopelessness amidst it all. _Please wake up._ She laid her forehead against his arm as she let out the silent plea.

 _Beverly._ She heard it clearer than it could have come through a dream. _I cannot lose Beverly._

"It's a dream, wake up!" Beverly repeated in urgent utterance.

Jean-Luc's eyes cracked open. _Beverly?_ he repeated, his face softening. She drew back to look into his eyes.

 _Thank god!_ She threw her arms around him, holding him close.

His frown returned as he recalled snippets of the night terror. _I'm sorry, it hasn't happened for a while… Just forget about it, please?_

 _Does Deanna know you still have nightmares about it? About when you were Borg?_ He hesitated. "Jean-Luc?"

 _Like I said, it hasn't happened for a while… but she was aware that I have had them._ "Let's look on the bright side, hey? We finally get to go on our shore leave!" He put on a smile, sitting up and drawing Beverly up with him, onto the sofa beside him.

 _Alright, as long as you talk to her about it when we come back,_ Beverly ceded, letting the matter drop for the time being.

 _Thank you._ "How about breakfast?"

* * *

A/N: yeah, because staring at him sleeping is _totally not creepy at all Bev. Totally._ Good of her to wake him though. I doubt I'd want to stay asleep if I was dreaming of Borg. Waking up to a hug from Beverly would be nice, I think. What do you all think? Would you mind being awoken to a hug from Beverly? Please do review, and I hope you all have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the Enterprise was close to clearing the nebula, Jean-Luc and Beverly were ready to depart in the shuttle bay. Their bags were loaded aboard.

"I hope you have a good holiday," Will told them with a warm smile. There was no sense he had any suspicion from the night before, _a vindication to your excellent performance skills,_ Jean-Luc complimented Beverly.

"Thanks, Will." Jean-Luc shook his hand firmly. Will eyed his captain's hair line for a moment. _I hope it was enough,_ Beverly responded.

"Stay out of trouble until we get back," Beverly instructed, embracing him. _I thought that was supposed to be my line?_ Jean-Luc teased her lightly as she let go of Will. She turned to Deanna. With no hesitation, she hugged the shorter woman. "Take care of yourself, Dee," she whispered softly so that the men wouldn't overhear.

"You too, Bev," Deanna murmured. "We're talking when you get back."

"You betcha." Beverly agreed as she released her.

"Bridge to main shuttle bay," Data called. "The Enterprise is clear of the nebula."

"That's our boarding call," Jean-Luc said to Beverly. They entered the shuttle craft, giving a final wave farewell to Deanna and Will before flying out.

"Second time lucky," Beverly muttered under her breath, watching out the window. Both continued monitoring the instruments longer than protocol dictated after the route was set. _I think we might be alright this time,_ Beverly cautiously hoped.

 _I believe you might be right,_ Jean-Luc seconded, the two sharing a glance.

"Well then," Beverly said, turning and stretching her legs out. _Holiday has begun!_ "We have a lot to talk about."

"Why do you hate being brunette so much?" Jean-Luc immediately asked.

 _Excuse me?!_ Beverly blinked in surprise, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "What's that got to do with anything?!" she snapped, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Why do you hate being brunette?" he repeated calmly. _Peculiar… she rarely gets this worked up about something small…_

 _Well, too bad, I'm not telling!_ "Do what right?" she demanded instead. He paused, taking a second to process her words. She could sense it as he did, his mind quieting down. "Ah! Gotcha there!" she cried triumphantly. "Out with it, Jean-Luc! You've been acting strangely ever since that encounter with Q!"

 _Beverly._ "I..." _I don't know what to say…_ _I don't know where to begin… I don't know what I_ can _say… I…_

 _I'm listening._ She softened, her arms relaxing.

For a moment he looked up. For a moment he was about to say something. For a moment he was ready to tell her. For a moment…

He turned away. _Forget about it,_ he murmured mentally, getting up and going to the more comfortable sitting area to find a book. Beverly watched him go, her arms dropping as she slowly stood.

"Jean-Luc?" she said softly.

"Forget about it, Beverly," he snapped, more brash than he had intended. She flinched a hair. _I'm sorry._

 _So am I._ He lowered his head, closing his eyes. _Whatever you want, whenever you're ready._ She went and stood behind him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"It was wonderful dancing last night." _Magical. You're sublime, Beverly._ He turned his head to half face her over his shoulder as he spoke. He could feel her swell of joy at the memory.

"I had a splendid time too, Jean-Luc. Do you think the others will work it out? Apart from Deanna, I mean," she whispered by his ear.

 _Let them, what does it matter anyway,_ Jean-Luc wished in reckless abandon. _Two weeks with Beverly. No Starfleet breathing down our necks, no emergencies to be called away to. Two weeks to spend with my friend. My best friend. And I never ever want to lose that._

He could feel her fear as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, holding him against her. _I don't want to lose you either, Jean-Luc,_ Beverly projected, resting her chin on his shoulder. _You're my best friend, and I never want to lose you._ "Maybe that's what we both need right now," she murmured. _To be friends. To help each other through this. Then we can think about taking 'us' further._ She sighed quietly. _I am afraid, but I do want to try._

"Whatever you want, whenever you're ready," he repeated the phrase which was beginning to wear on them both.

She kissed his cheek. _My noble, Jean-Luc. Stoic til the end._

"Now, I suppose we'd better double check that all our new arrangements will be in order for when we arrive on Mintarka," he pointed out. Beverly begrudgingly released him, the two of them setting to work at computers. It only took a few moments to run the checks.

"We have a two-bedroom flat in Celepolis," Beverly informed him. "For the first week."

"The archaeology group still haven't gotten back to me," Jean-Luc said, frowning at his screen. _That's odd… I hope they're alright…_

"They could just be distracted, or having some trouble with communications," Beverly pointed out, but his concern was infectious. She could now share the sensation of discomfort in his gut. _It is the middle of nowhere, like you said._

 _True,_ he acquiesced. _Us worrying about it won't do anything to help._ "I'll send another message to be sure."

They sat in silence, neither wanting to consider what might be the problem at the archaeological site. For all they knew there wasn't any problem at all and there was a perfectly reasonable explanation. _I hope._

"So, how shall we pass the time on the trip?" Beverly voiced. It would take them several hours to reach Mintarka a little after lunch time. She stretched her legs out before tucking them under her on the seat.

"What was that beach you were telling me about?" Jean-Luc inquired.

Beverly grinned, gazing off to the side as if looking through the side of the shuttle into another realm. Opening her mind, she let him glance some her day dreams and a few brief flashes of memories. "They have some beautiful beaches, Jean-Luc," she breathed. _Jack loved it there._

 _Ah, I thought the name sounded familiar._ She looked to him as he averted his eyes. "Jack told me about your shore leave." _We'll be there and she'll only remember him. But that's as it should be, she is his wife._

"Did he also mention the secret beach?" Beverly asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. _It was our favourite place. Just us, together._ He glanced up to her.

"No, not that I can recall," he spoke in a low voice. It was entirely possible that Jack had mentioned it and Jean-Luc simply forgot; it had been nearly twenty years since Jack's death. Still, he was curious. _A secret beach?_

Beverly frowned a hair. _Odd. He always said how he wanted you to see it someday, how you appreciated natural beauty like that, how you'd love it there._ She shrugged idly. "Jack and I thought of the three of us having a shore leave there, like old times…" _But with Wesley, and then Jack died, and you disappeared… I've never been back._

 _So why now?_

He was caught off guard by her sly grin. _I suppose you'll find that out when we get there._

* * *

 **A/N:** They are _finally_ getting to go on their shore leave! Hooray!

Thank you Erica and sash queen of the jungle for the lovely reviews! As always, please feel free to leave a review and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

The journey went faster than either had anticipated. Before they knew it, Jean-Luc and Beverly were unpacking in their neighbouring rooms in the flat that would be theirs for the week. _First port of call – I'm going swimming!_ Beverly projected to him as she changed into a swimsuit, taking a moment to cover her body in a high SPF spray.

 _I'll read on the shore, I think,_ Jean-Luc thought, changing into shorts, sandals, and a deep V-neck shirt. _It looked like some nice chaise lounge style deckchairs are available._ He rifled through the books he had brought, finally settling upon a title that felt appealing. Going out into the common space, he was surprised to find Beverly waiting for him, dressed in a figure-hugging purple one-piece swimsuit, large sunglasses covering her eyes, a big floppy hat on her head, a sheer robe covering her shoulders with half sleeves to her elbows and extending down to billow just past her knees, small bag on a strap across her body, sandals revealing brightly painted toenails in a soft fuchsia. _Wow you have great legs,_ he instantly thought before focusing back up on her face.

Beverly raised an eyebrow at him. Jean-Luc blushed crimson. "You don't look so bad yourself, Jean-Luc," she purred, slowly lowering her sunglasses down her nose, looking him over with an approving smile. _Not bad at all!_ "Don't worry, this place won't give you as much trouble as Risa!" she teased.

 _God, I hope not,_ he echoed in thought. _Let's head down while the locals are still at lunch!_

 _Good idea!_ She grabbed her towel. "Okay, let's go!"

Making their way to the shore was a simpler task than Jean-Luc had anticipated. The two conversed easily with their minds, pointing out things of interest to the other that they spotted on the short journey. Jean-Luc took a seat by a beachside pool, Beverly putting her possessions on the seat beside it for him to mind before getting into the water. _I think I'll need to practice a little before getting into the ocean,_ she had explained to him.

 _I never really enjoyed swimming in the ocean,_ Jean-Luc admitted, glancing up at the waves close enough they could smell the salt in the air. He had to squint even with his sunglasses. _I prefer running to swimming._

 _I can't stand running!_ Beverly responded. _How do you not get bored, or distracted?_ She slipped out of her robe, sliding the sandals from her feet.

 _It gives me time to think._ He settled in the chair, umbrella shading him from the direct sunlight, book open at the ready. _Or time not to think. Both._

Beverly shrugged, heading over to the water. She dipped a toe in. _It's lovely!_ She projected as though she were calling it out to him over her shoulder. He could feel her happiness, the waves of relaxation coming from her. Glancing up he was in time to see her dive smoothly into the water.

 _Wow!_ He thought as she surfaced. She floated onto her side and gave him a wave. He grinned and waved back.

A few handfuls of children roamed around, some families, some pairs and groups, some single adventurers, a vibrant variety of species. Jean-Luc immersed himself in his book. Listening to his internal monologue, Beverly floated on her back and savoured the feeling of real sunlight on her body. At breaks in his concentration he would glance up.

 _This has got to be the best way to read,_ Beverly commented on one such occurrence.

 _Oh?_ Jean-Luc thought. _You're listening to me reading the book?_

 _Yes, it's very nice,_ Beverly complimented, diving below the water. She resurfaced at the pool edge near him, climbing up the ladder to come out. "Thank you, Jean-Luc," she said, picking up her towel and pressing it against her loose hair.

"You're more than welcome," he smiled up at her. _How did I get so lucky, to be your friend?_

"Ha!" she laughed, teeth flashing. _I always thought I was the lucky one!_ Draping herself artfully upon the chair beside Jean-Luc, Beverly rummaged among her things a moment for her sunglasses. With them on, she tilted her face up towards the sun.

Jean-Luc gazed upon the beauty of her dark auburn hair, almost deep enough to be a reddish chestnut due to the water. _A mystery,_ he thought. _All these years, nearly three decades, and still a mystery. Still new adventures to be had, new stories to write or discover. Still Beverly. She has changed so much since we first met - a medical cadet, bright and eager, now CMO, doctor, commander. But she isn't all that different. That glint in her eye, her Howard stubbornness, her grace. She will always be Beverly._

 _She looks so nice; I wish I had brought my camera. I could stare at her for hours…_ After a few seconds he noticed the corner of her mouth pulled up in a smirk. Blushing crimson, he turned away, trying to bury his nose back into his book except he couldn't concentrate on the words.

A few seconds later a hard object bumped his arm. Cautiously turning his head, he found a camera being offered. "Lucky," she teased in a whisper as he accepted it. For a few moments he was frozen as she smoothly sank back into her chair, perched so naturally it was as though she were one with the universe. She held herself with a natural poise that to anyone who carefully noticed, betrayed her secret past time; dancing.

 _What do I do?!_ He panicked. Instinctively opening his mind to hear hers for answers, he held the camera awkwardly. There was a small amount of smugness there… but then… was that… regret?

 _Go on,_ she encouraged him. The corner of her mouth curled up in a small smile. Sunglasses obscured her eyes. Raising an elegant hand, she smoothly tucked her hair behind her ear. It stuck to her head, still wet from swimming.

 _She's okay._ Jean-Luc took a deep breath, raising the camera and snapping a few pics. When he seemed satisfied, she reached out, snatching it back.

"Your turn!" she declared, turning the lens on him.

"Beverly," he said in a warning tone.

"Smile!" She flashed a grin at him.

 _I never could say no._ He mock rolled his eyes but was already practically beaming. Beverly's company had that affect.

 _Oh really?_ She mentally remarked, mischievously. He internally groaned. She continued taking a few photographs, then turning to take some of their surroundings. _I'm going back in the water for a bit more. Care to join me?_

 _I'm not exactly dressed for it._ He picked his book up again. Without him noticing, Beverly took a photo of him with it open, as though deeply immersed in it.

 _Suit yourself._ She shrugged, setting the camera to drone, letting it fly up as she dove back into the water. Turning, she floated on her back, clearing her mind before it slowly filled again with Jean-Luc's internal dialogue as he read his novel. She smiled contentedly up to the clear sky. He did have a lovely reading voice.

* * *

 **A/N** : I did some illustrations to go with this chapter! They are available if you go to my tumblr (relatablealien) and add /tagged/Beverly%27s-Choice%3A-Chapter-3 or /post/162121619738/beverlys-choice-chapter-3 to the url.

Thanks sash queen of the jungle for the review! I hope you all have a wonderful day and please do leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Late in the afternoon they both went back to the flat to get ready for dinner. _So, are we going to that bar you mentioned?_

 _The one with the poems on the walls?_

 _Yes, that one._

 _Wait and see._

Jean-Luc stepped out into the living area to find Beverly waiting for him again. This time they both wore flowy evening attire appropriate to the occasion. Her hair had dried into effortless beach curls; his he had combed to a deep side part.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded. They shared a smile. She threaded her arm through his and they forwarded out together. "Hopefully we get there early enough to find a good table – the views of the sunset are divine!" The light of golden hour shone off her hair, making it look like it was on fire.

 _Divine it may be, but not as much as you._ Jean-Luc thought, taking in a deep breath. Her eyes met his for a moment. She was reading them, looking for something. He had no idea whether she'd found it when she spoke, "Dinner?"

He cleared his throat, breaking contact to gaze once more upon their path. "Yes, good idea." _Lead the way._

 _Just through here,_ Beverly informed him, going off down an alley way. For a moment they were cast in blessed shadow, disguising any glances or blushing. Sound echoing off the cold brick, they suddenly felt like they were in a Dixon Hill story once more. Instinctively holding her that slightest bit closer, they went down the alley to where it branched off to another. On through the labyrinth they journeyed, seemingly impossibly far before they came across a staircase. With a glance at a sign so faded Jean-Luc wondered if it was even from their century, she was certain it was the right place. _Up we go!_ She let go of his arm to lead the way up the staircase.

 _Are you sure?_ He halted, hesitant. She froze and turned her face up.

"Hear that?" she asked, spinning and raising a finger to point upwards. Jean-Luc listened intently. The soft hum of music greeted him. "That's where we're going." She turned on her heel and started upwards once more.

 _Wait, Beverly!_ He projected after her, but it was no use. _Why does she have to run off like that!_ He surveyed the staircase with a huff before starting on his way up. After a few steps he hid a smile, catching a glimpse of her flowy skirt vanish around the landing above. _Oh? A race then?_ Stretching his legs, he bounded up the stairs. Just in front of him, almost out of sight beyond a few short glimpses, Beverly leapt onwards with youthful glee radiating to him through their mental connection. Up and up they went, Jean-Luc laughing. The music became louder and louder until he could make out the words. Before he knew it, he was at the top, running headlong towards her. Careening into her, she wrapped her arms around him to stop him, twisting to the side, spinning with his momentum. The sunset light lit her with a golden glow, shadows dancing from her curls, down her neck, head tossed back with laughter.

 _God, I love you!_

 _I love you too,_ she responded with surprising ease, their eyes meeting as they beamed, breathless.

 _What are we, Beverly?_ The question sunk heavily between them as soon as he'd thought it. Their smiles faded as the uncertainty within them both welled up. They did love each other, but could they love each other? Would they try? Were they trying, in that very moment?

 _Together._ She moved closer, her arms moving to reach up his back, holding his shoulders. _And that's what matters._ Her forehead rested against his. For a brief moment they closed their eyes.

 _She doesn't understand it… and neither do I… but perhaps we shouldn't try to, yet, and just see how things turn out?_

 _I like the sound of that,_ Beverly purred within his mind. He opened his eyes, her face right against his. _Especially if we dance again tonight._ Her eyes opened, going directly to his.

"Let's go inside and get a table," she murmured, letting him go.

"Mhm." He nodded. Their hands fell away from each other, stopping as their fingers touched. Taking his hand, Beverly glanced away with a shy smile and led the way inside.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks to sash queen of the jungle and Erica for the reviews! I hope you all have a wonderful day! Please do leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Snacking on a seafood platter, they drank cocktails, watching the sunset from a table on the balcony on the side of the bar that faced the beach. The sky was on fire with orange, red, pink, yellow, purple! Golden light reflected off the water.

The music was softer on the balcony than inside where some people danced to the live band. Behind them on the wall of the bar, hundreds of notes were pinned to the wall. Paper and pens waited at a small table for any soul with syllables to spare. A series of screens sank into the wall; access points for the archives.

"To the future," Beverly said, raising her glass in toast. Jean-Luc mimicked the gesture. Their eyes met. _Whichever one it may be._ Maintaining eye contact they each took a sip.

"Lovely spot," Jean-Luc commented, glancing around them.

"Yes, it is," Beverly agreed with a contented sigh, gazing at him blissfully. His eyes turned back to her, and quickly flicked to the sunset. _You're probably right._ She turned her head to follow suit.

"The lighting is… remarkable," he added. _Would you mind if I took more photographs?_

 _As long as I get some of you,_ Beverly replied with a grin.

 _If you must._ He grimaced, turning at the sound of her retrieving the camera as per his request. They took some photographs before she put it away again, to savour the sunset in person. Gradually it dipped lower and lower. A few tiny dots of light started to appear in the sky. As the huge orb went below the horizon, in the last rays, Beverly reached out, taking Jean-Luc's hand.

 _As every Sun does surely set  
_ _And every hour end  
_ _So it comes we meet at this crossroad  
_ _To say farewell, my friend_

It was gone.

"Jean-Luc?" _I can feel it…_ She turned in time to catch him wiping away a tear. _I'm here._ She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 _I'm fine._ He looked back over his shoulder to the bar, then to the table, and up to the awning over them – anywhere but at Beverly. _I didn't notice that._ Her eyes went up to see what had caught his attention. Fairy lights netted together over them.

 _Oh, how lovely!_ She echoed his sentiments of surprise. Transfixed by their twinkle, she gazed at them longer than she had intended, as Jean-Luc's eyes lowered to savour her smile of childlike wonder. _Gosh, I remember the spring and summer festivals, Nana would have me hang lights all around the garden! Every time I'd ask if we could just keep them up, I loved them so much! I would lay on the grass for hours after the celebrations had dwindled, staring up at them!_

 _We would have bonfires, back home, for spring and autumn,_ Jean-Luc thought, joining in the recollection. They glimpsed each other's mental image of the festivities with which each had grown.

 _The autumn bonfires on Caldos were always so cosy. Jack was afraid of fire._ Beverly surprised herself with the sudden memory. Jean-Luc's face fell, his cheeks starting to burn. Sensing his discomfort, she blinked, lowering her gaze, smile faltering as she caught Jean-Luc's eye, then swiftly looked away. _We don't have to talk about him._ "Interesting crowd." She focused intently on the people around them.

Jean-Luc cleared his throat, turning his head away. "Yes, quite," he agreed, staring down at the floor.

 _The people are further up,_ Beverly chided, playfully. He side eyed her, catching her grinning into her cocktail. "Well, with our new found youth, a shore leave which could be our last before Starfleet decide to kick us to the curb, why don't we let our hair down!" _If either of us takes someone back to the flat, we have to warn- inform the other, agreed?_

 _Beverly, I don't see –_

 _Agreed?_ She insisted. He let out a sigh.

 _Yes, agreed._ She nodded and resumed her inspection of the crowd. _Only I don't see how that would work as it is impossible for us to be far enough apart to return to the flat separately._

After a few moments she responded. _Good point._

For a while they sat, observing the crowd, talking casually about vague nothings. _That woman by the writing desk has been staring at you for at least five minutes,_ Beverly observed to Jean-Luc. His eyes drifted to the table she meant. Sure enough, glancing over it, a younger woman was staring at him. _Do you know her?_

 _No._ He frowned a hair, then shifted his gaze onwards. _Why? Should I?_

 _Do you like her?_ Beverly queried curiously. There was no malice behind her thought, out before she could stop it.

He glanced over to her again, contemplating her question seriously far longer than he needed. _No, not my type._ He fought his mind from summoning the image of 'his type': Beverly. _That woman dancing perhaps…_

Her eyes went to a figure he had spotted on the dance floor. While her back was to them, Beverly recognised the movements instantly. _She's mine._

"What?!" Jean-Luc exclaimed, turning to Beverly in surprise.

"What?" she replied with oblivious innocence. _Jean-Luc, what's the matter?_

It was taking him longer than usual for his brain to work, to formulate words to string together in a thought let alone to speak! Before he had the chance, a shout rose up. "Howard!"

 _Here we go,_ Beverly projected with good humour as the woman ran up to them. Beverly leapt from her chair so fast, it was like a blur of motion, hugging the other woman. "Finally! We've been sat here for ages!" she teased.

"Howard, after all this time?!" Her friend refused to loosen her grip, and it didn't seem like Beverly wanted to either.

"It's good to see you too, deTroven," Beverly murmured softly into the other woman's ear. They clung to one another, the other shorter woman burying her face into Beverly's shoulder.

 _You're…_

 _I'm bi. Do you have a problem with that, Jean-Luc?_ Beverly's icy demand shattered his mind into clarity.

 _No, I just… never realised. Sorry._ Jean-Luc blinked and stared off in bewilderment, processing this new discovery. _But… I've known you for over 20 years… how could I not have realised…_

 _We didn't speak for ten of those years, remember?_ Beverly jibed good naturedly, but the memory of her iciness still lingered. "Jean-Luc, I'm not sure if you'd remember Hannay. She was at my wedding."

The other woman raised her head to look to whom Beverly addressed. "Oh! You did the speech at the wedding! The French guy? Hi," Hannay said, but didn't relinquish her hold, instead curling in to rest her head against Beverly.

"My roommate from the Academy," Beverly elaborated further. _We dated for a week._

"Han? Oh, there you are!" An old familiar voice spoke. Jean-Luc's back stiffened. _What is she doing here?_ He thought first with fear. Staring at the table with dread, he didn't dare raise his head.

"Marta!" Hannay exclaimed in a squeal. "She's here!" She turned her head, but still clung to Beverly resolutely.

"Ah, the infamous Dancing Doctor," Marta cooed in her deep sultry voice. "So wonderful to meet you in the flesh." Her blue eyes looked lighter with the dark brown of her hair. There were wrinkles from years of laughter, smiles, frowns and tears. A face well used carried its story wherever it would go.

"Please, call me Beverly," Beverly insisted with a flinch at her old nickname, releasing a hand from around Hannay to shake Marta's.

"Howard is the best doctor in all of Starfleet," Hannay babbled, clearly having already had a thimbleful too many of the beverages available. Marta smiled at Beverly, having heard it all before. "Or should I call you Crusher now? We have hardly caught up in so long! You're looking well!"

"Beverly Crusher…" Marta murmured. "Not the same one from the Enterprise, surely!"

"Yes, that's me," Beverly admitted, glancing to Jean-Luc. _What's the matter?_ "Marta, have you met –"

 _She knows who I am_. Jean-Luc interrupted her midsentence. He slowly lifted his head, a fraction at a time, to observe their new friends. _We were at the Academy together._ "Hello, Marta."

Beverly would have sworn you could hear the pin drop. Marta froze, her face falling in shock. As if in slow motion she turned to face Jean-Luc, her eyes wide. He stood, now looking down a little at her.

She frowned at him. "I thought you'd gone bald, Johnny boy," she said critically.

He raised a hand to his head, running his fingers through the locks. "It's a bit of a story, actually."

"And the reason why we had to postpone," Beverly added.

"Oh?" Hannay turned her face up to look at Beverly with interest.

They pulled up two more seats for Hannay and Marta to join the table while Beverly and Jean-Luc regaled to them their recent adventure. Hannay was leant against Marta, clearly more inebriated than the rest of them. It was a brief tale, just medical facts with scarce anecdotal flair.

"How very rude of you," Marta said at the conclusion, jovially punching Jean-Luc's arm with a wicked grin. "De-aging so many years without a thought for the rest of us!"

"Oi!" he laughed and shrank back, but no further attacks came. "So then, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, the usual Starfleet captain's business," Marta said wryly before lowering her voice. "You both surely know about all the trouble brewing with the Cardassians." Hannay swore her agreement with a string of colourful metaphors. "And I got married to this little lady!" She patted Hannay on the head.

"What?!" Jean-Luc said in shock.

"Hannay, why didn't you say anything?!" Beverly chided her. "Congratulations!" she added sincerely to them both.

"You were busy being doctor to the universe," Hannay said, her words slurring.

 _God, I hope she has some hangover cure hyposprays,_ Beverly thought with concern. _She is really going to need them come morning._

 _Does Hannay not take alcohol well?_

 _Not at all. Hence how we ended up off the cards after a week._ That was all Beverly had to say on the matter at that time, although she knew too well that Jean-Luc would be curious for the rest of the story. At least he had the tact to wait for another time.

"It was just after '66," Marta explained.

"Oh." _The Borg._ Jean-Luc and Beverly both shared the thought simultaneously. It seemed their reaction was all Marta needed to know they had understood. She nodded solemnly.

"Starfleet lost a lot of fine people," Marta said. "Life can be so fragile. I knew I'd regret it if I never spoke up." Hannay snuggled against her side. "So here we are." She turned her head to kiss Hannay's crown.

"There's so much to catch up. How long are you here?" Jean-Luc inquired.

"Transport out is tomorrow afternoon," Marta sighed. Hannay let loose another volley of colourful metaphors focused around the Cardassians. They abruptly ended when she turned her head.

"So, we'll just have to make the most of tonight, ey, Howard?" Hannay beamed at Beverly.

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy Pride month! Guess what? Beverly had a husband. She also likes Jean-Luc (what did you expect this fic was gonna be?). When her relationship started with Odan, Odan was presenting pretty masculine, and Ronin (while an anaphasic vampire jerk bag) appeared in the form of a man. _Doesn't_ _mean she can't be bi._ Or however else you want to headcanon her! Ace, aro, pan, demi, lesbian, etc. If you identify as LGBTQIAP+, you're valid too and we are worthy of our stories being shared.

Thank you so much to sash queen of the jungle, Erica, and spacekitten2700 for the reviews! Have any other LGBTQIAP+ Trek headcanons? Feel free to share them in reviews or message me! I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 6

They talked and danced and drank for hours, sharing stories of times far gone. When Hannay reminisced of her Academy time with Beverly, Jean-Luc at first sensed deep rooted embarrassment and unease from his friend, that was until she remembered her company. Jean-Luc knew her just a few years less than Hannay did, and Marta was Hannay's wife so she had probably heard many of the stories before, Beverly deduced. It had been a very long time since Beverly had worried about what Hannay thought – since the week after they first met, to be precise. The bond they shared was so unique, despite all the years they had been apart, she felt like family.

The jug of water they had been sharing ran dry, so Marta enlisted Jean-Luc's help to procure another.

"It's so good to see you, Bev," Hannay murmured up as she half lay against Beverly on the seat.

"You have no idea," Beverly whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly. _Thank goodness you reached out to me, or I never would have come here. Who knows how long it would have been for us to get back in touch?_ She thought to herself.

Over by the bar, waiting for the replacement jug, Marta turned on Jean-Luc. "You're still smitten with her," she accused.

Jean-Luc glanced back to the table, seeing Beverly kiss Hannay's head, blushing. "Guilty as charged," he whispered, sensing Beverly's deep well of emotions for Hannay stir.

"So when the hell are you going to do something about it?" Marta demanded, rounding on him, crossing her arms stubbornly.

He meekly turned back to her. "I… we… she and I…" His shoulders slumped in a sigh. "It's complicated." _Very complicated._

"But you are going to tell her?" Marta said, insistently.

 _I've tried! I don't have the words! I can't do this!_ He fretted.

"Send me a message once you're back on the Enterprise. I expect either a wedding invitation or the same pleas you made to help find you a girlfriend every few weeks at the Academy." Smartly grabbing the now full jug, she marched back to the table, her head held high.

 _I don't need any help finding her. I just need… What do I need?_ He paused, watching. Marta gestured for Beverly and Hannay to squeeze up on the bench, both happily complying. Plonking herself down, Marta lay against Hannay, her head against Beverly's arm. _She says when we're back on the Enterprise, but for all we know Starfleet may decommission us. What then? Or if they send us apart? I couldn't bear another ten-year separation! 2365 was bad enough! I need –_ He stopped himself short, blinking, turning away to stare through the floorboards. _I need Beverly._

 _Jean-Luc?_

 _Merde!_ He whirled around to find Beverly's head raised looking at him curiously.

 _What's the matter?_ She tilted her head.

 _Nothing._ He briskly walked back to the table. _Damn how much of that did she hear?_

 _What are you going on about? What was Marta saying to you?_ He sat down opposite them, Beverly's eyes locked on his.

 _Just something I have to think about._ He poured himself a glass of water, avoiding meeting her gaze.

 _We're on shore leave, remember? Leave the hard thinking for when we're back on the Enterprise._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks sash queen of the jungle for the review to the last chapter! Please do leave reviews! I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	7. Chapter 7

They were mid conversation in the middle of the night when another song started to play. Jean-Luc heard Marta's small sigh before he saw the huge grin growing on Hannay's face. A few seconds before she had seemed ready to fall asleep, but now –

"COME ON!" she squealed, clambering clumsily to her feet, grabbing Marta and Beverly's hands.

"Han, no," Marta groaned with a laugh.

"Sweetie, it's our song, come on!" Hannay insisted as Marta continued to laugh. "You too, Beverly, oh Dancing Doctor of old!"

"Who are you calling old?" Beverly retorted. _Do you mind?_ She asked after Jean-Luc as he smirked, watching the chaos of Hannay forcing her wife and friend onto the dance floor.

 _I'll just watch._ He projected, true to his word, observing the dancing.

Hannay sang loudly, out of time, out of tune, and not the correct lyrics. She didn't care. No one else cared. Marta slipped her footing, falling into Beverly. Turning into her, Beverly caught her, steadying her.

"Woah, cheers," Marta said, reaching out around her as she wobbled.

"I think you'd better sit down," Beverly gently suggested.

 _I think you'd be right,_ Jean-Luc projected. Beverly could sense his concern.

"Yeah," Marta plodded back up to the table.

 _Make sure she has some water,_ Beverly instructed Jean-Luc, only to see he was already on it. _I love you._ The thought slipped out.

He looked up and smiled. _I love you too._ They grinned at each other. Marta rolled her eyes at their goofiness. Hannay grabbed Beverly's arm, spinning her around to dance together. _My best friend._ Jean-Luc added with a hint of wistful sadness. Surely that wasn't all the universe would set them up to be, but he still found he wouldn't lose her friendship for anything in the world.

As the song changed, Hannay moved closer into Beverly's arms, the two of them swaying as Hannay laid her head on Beverly's chest. "You are the best dancer ever; you know that?" she babbled. "Like, you taught me everything I know, like, you're the best, you know? And you're so hot."

"Your wife is literally over there," Beverly reminded her, nodding her head towards the table where the others were within earshot.

"Yeah, but like, you know? You're just so beautiful? I'm so glad you came." Hannay drew her head back and went to kiss Beverly. She turned her head so Hannay got her cheek.

"Hannay, you're married," Beverly chuckled as Hannay giggled. She saw Marta watching, completely at ease. But still, if she didn't hear the state of their relationship, what was allowed and wasn't, Beverly wasn't about to go making any assumptions. _If only Jean-Luc had, then maybe things would have gone differently,_ she thought, recalling a late night conversation with Jack. But it was so long ago, so hazy, was it a memory, or a dream? _But of course he was always too much of a gentleman._

"Marta, is it alright with you if I kiss Beverly?" Hannay yelled out to her wife suddenly. Beverly's head jerked with shock, momentarily flustered.

"Yeah, so long as I get a kiss too," Marta shouted back.

"See? It's okay," Hannay slurred, drawing Beverly's eyes back to her. "Unless you and Jean-Luc –"

 _So long as I get a kiss too!_ Jean-Luc thought, jokingly echoing the sentiments of Marta. Except he would never say the words because that would mean… a lot.

Beverly flashed him a sidelong look through her lashes. _Deal._ Neither was sure how serious she was. She focused back on Hannay. "It's okay." Beverly repeated Hannay's phrase.

The grin grew on Hannay's face before she gently raised a hand to hold Beverly's head, guiding her lower so their lips could meet. It was different to kissing Hannay when they were both young, and relatively inexperienced compared to where they now both found themselves. Once they had been full of burning passion, but now it was gentle, calm love, constant and patient, a love they could always find their way back to.

Jean-Luc didn't anticipate the rush of emotions through their psychic link. It overwhelmed him as he tore his eyes away, fighting to focus on reality and not be swept up in it.

"Johnny, you okay?" Marta frowned at him.

 _Dammit._ They weren't sure if it was Beverly's thought or Jean-Luc's, but both shared the sentiments.

 _I'm so sorry Jean-Luc, I didn't mean to –_

 _You had no idea, don't worry about it._ "I'm fine," Jean-Luc told her hoarsely.

"Not jealous, are you?" Marta teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me." He stood and took a quick escape to the bathroom.

 _Jean-Luc? Jean-Luc?!_ "Dammit," Beverly muttered under her breath as she and Hannay stumbled back to the table. _Oh god, please don't block me out!_ She slumped on the bench that had previously been his seat. Hannay snuggled against Marta.

"What's going on with you two?" Marta inquired quietly. Beverly opened her eyes, looking up through her fingers at the older woman. "Jean-Luc has been acting weird all evening, and I'm not referring to his crush on you, which if you haven't noticed it, I envy your remarkable powers of obliviousness."

"Beverly is oblivious as can be," Hannay murmured. "She didn't realise how in love she was with Jack for months!"

 _Oh damn, how do I tell them? Do I tell them? Jean-Luc? Jean-Luc?! Come on, I need you!_ She waited a moment for his reply, but silence. _Ugh!_ "It's… complicated…"

"Yeah, you two are," Marta commented drily. Beverly sat back to glare across at her. "Let me guess…" _I'd rather you wouldn't,_ Beverly thought. She thought hard about a theory for a moment. "This has to be pretty recent… something to do with the two of you being de-aged perhaps?"

"They're telepathically linked," Hannay said without opening her eyes. But still, she could feel it when Beverly's glare shifted to her. She smiled. That was one thing that had never worked on her in all the years Beverly had known her, and she found it infuriating! "My aunt is a Betazoid, remember?"

"Damn you," Beverly breathed icily, crossing her arms and turning to glare out at the stars and two moons. _Jean-Luc, I'm sorry._

 _It's fine. Better we found out about what happens here than when we got back to the Enterprise._ He tried to silver line it.

 _We're going to have to talk about this._

 _Later, just enjoy your night._ She could feel him going back into a Vulcan style meditation. After a few seconds, her awareness of him was like a whisper.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is a little late! Thanks sash queen of the jungle for reviewing the last chapter! I really do appreciate the reviews! Thank you so much!


	8. Chapter 8

Jean-Luc waited until he was certain Beverly was once more distracted before making his reappearance, going to the table of the paper and pens to produce poetic prose. Finding a spot, he stuck his slip to the sturdy structure before stealthily seating himself with his friends.

The moons shone, the night wore on, well into the early hours of the morning. Hannay had started to sober up, but Marta seemed a little worse for wear. Jean-Luc and Beverly drank less because of their joint psychic connection – neither wanted to risk being inebriated before they had strong enough mental blocks for privacy.

They both ended up escorting Marta and Hannay back to their accommodation. _It's a beautiful night,_ Beverly projected, glancing up at the star-filled sky as she wrapped one arm around his.

 _Are you tired yet? Perhaps we can take a more scenic route back to our flat?_ He responded. She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder, waves of contentment coming off her in agreement. Taking back his arm, he wrapped it around her side to hug her to him as they wandered off into the silvery nightscape. The beach drew them in with torches and the occasional fire pit, however even there it was quieting down.

 _The water looks so nice._ She sighed blissfully as they paused, breathing in deeply the scent of the sea. _They can't replicate that on a holodeck._

Their minds drifted as the waves crashed, the conversations and jokes they'd shared over the evening, how far it felt from that morning when they left the Enterprise, or the night before when they had been in Ten Forward.

 _I wonder what else I have missed,_ Jean-Luc thought, frowning.

"Hmm?" Beverly murmured.

"Nothing," he whispered. _Just… thinking._

 _I can tell._ "Why were you so surprised that I'm not straight?" she said gently, but didn't shift her eyes from the view. She hadn't used the archaic terms in so long, they felt strange on her tongue but still true to her heart. In the twenty forth century they were mainly part of history, the heteronormative societal model long since gone and hence the need to communicate the difference from it also obsolete. However, Jean-Luc did come from a traditional family…

 _I don't have any problem with it._ "I just… I never knew you had interests beyond men." _Maybe that's why she doesn't want to be with me, she's had a husband, perhaps now she's more interested in having a wife. No matter what, she's still Beverly and still my friend and I'll support her if that is what she wants…_

 _Is that what Deanna was discussing with her?_

Beverly let out a laugh, Jean-Luc jumping in surprise. _Deanna and I are close, but not like that, Jean-Luc,_ she informed him. She swallowed down, her mind shifting to another matter. He couldn't hear her thoughts but he could feel the darkness and pain.

"Beverly?" _What's wrong?_

"I do love you, Jean-Luc, it's just…" she said quietly under her breath. _I prefer to keep my relationships separate from people I could lose so easily. You know the dangers of serving in Starfleet. We've both lost people close to us. I don't want to go through that again, or be the reason it happens to someone else._ The mention of the Borg that evening had reminded her how close she had come to losing him then, and with the nightmare she had seen and their dealings with Borg just a year ago, the threat was still there.

"I believe…" he whispered, the words slipping away from him. He swallowed down and started again. "I believe your heart is stronger than you think." _To do what you do, day in day out, fighting Death itself to save so many people. You saved so many people!_

 _But I lost so many too._

 _You do the best you can. You save as many as you can._ He turned to find a tear running down her cheek. Aware of his attention, she wiped it away. _You keep going, after everything, you keep going._ "You are the bravest, smartest, most divine person I have ever met." _Just because you were responsible doesn't make you to blame._

 _No, but I wasn't good enough to save them._ She shrugged out of his hold, turning away from him. _I just wanted to be good enough to save them!_

Jean-Luc bit his lip. He had little experience offering consolation, but Beverly he'd known for so long, he would have been expected to have some clue what to do. All he had though was the strong fear that he had to get it right. _You're good enough to be my CMO. Surely that must count for something?_ He reached out and gingerly put a hand on her shoulder.

 _I thought so…_ He was hit with a wave of regret, wistfulness, sadness.

 _So it was something after she came aboard the Enterprise that she feels sad about,_ he deduced. _Something that would make her question her abilities, maybe even consider leaving… something that happened before she left…_

 _Tasha._

 _Excuse me._ She walked away, down towards the water.

 _Beverly and Tasha… and I never realised it… how did I not see that? Merde, no wonder she left that year! Beverly and Tasha… Tasha would have been such a wonderful step-mother for Wesley._

 _Yes._ She agreed, going down to where the water lapped at her feet, sandals in her hands. _Odan wanted to meet Wesley as well. I couldn't handle Odan changing so rapidly within three days, I wasn't ready. I almost lost him… her…_ She was still confused about what had happened all those years later, but she still felt that ending their relationship had been the right move.

 _It takes an exceptional person to catch the eye of someone hundreds of years old,_ Jean-Luc remarked with a spot of humour.

 _I should have guessed, I have always liked my men older,_ Beverly thought with bitter-sweetness. _And my women younger._

 _Am I too young now?_ He thought with dread, raising a hand to his head of hair. _It's still there. This is bizarre!_

 _You're still Jean-Luc on the inside. I think that's what matters._ After all, both Ronin and Odan had appeared younger while mentally being hundreds of years old.

Slowly they walked back to the flat, Beverly along the shoreline, Jean-Luc along the pathway above the sand. Inside, Jean-Luc began to go to his rooms.

"Wait," Beverly called out. _Almost forgot,_ she projected, crossing over to him in a few strides as he turned. Her feet still bare from walking on the beach, she raised slightly on tip toes and kissed him softly. His eyes closed, lips following hers back a moment when she withdrew. Finding themselves lost in the cool air, he opened his eyes. "Good night," she said simply. Neither stepped away.

 _Oh,_ Jean-Luc thought. _It was for earlier in the evening, the joke... I hadn't meant…_ "I was…" he started, but his mouth disconnected from his brain as he watched her, stood there. _I mustn't._ "I'll see you in the morning." He turned, blushing.

"Don't forget, we're meeting up with them for breakfast," Beverly reminded him. _Although if Hannay is the same person I went to the Academy with, it'll be more like a brunch._

 _Same with Marta,_ he agreed after the door had shut.

They both went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Trying my hand at a new take on "Why did Beverly leave for a year?" Thoughts? I hope you all have a wonderful day! Please do review!


	9. Chapter 9

With how long their day had been, Beverly expected to be out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow. She could already sense Jean-Luc was slumbering peacefully. Tossing and turning, she dozed intermittently, distracted with thoughts, catching bits and pieces of Jean-Luc's dreams. At one point she went on the balcony, laying upon the bench there in the cool early morning. As his dreams grew worse into nightmares, she opened her eyes to the sky lighting into a grey. Turning her head to the tall buildings and mountains, the sky was beginning to light for dawn.

 _A new day on another world._ She went inside for her camera, before heading out again. Setting the camera on automatic, she placed it on the railing and lay back on the bench to watch the first rays of sunshine peek over the horizon.

The golden light ran down from the tops of buildings, reaching lower as the sun grew higher. Beverly headed back inside to doze for another two hours. Jean-Luc's dreams had quietened. She wasn't quite sure if that was good or bad, frowning at the memory of waking him the morning prior.

Jean-Luc stirred, his mouth stale, full of last night. It was hot, or at least warmer than on the Enterprise. He groaned, turning over atop his bed. _What happened?_ He thought, running his hands over his face. They dropped to his chest with a sigh and found he was still wearing his clothes.

 _You passed out pretty quick,_ Beverly's mind jibed him.

Grumbling softly, _Of course she'd be awake,_ and _listening,_ he got up and headed out to find her already dressed in loose pants and shirt, stretching on the floor. He paused, a mildly confused.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Beverly chorused cheerfully with a grin. _No word from Hannay or Marta yet about brunch, we should probably have something small in case it ends up being late._ "Hungry?"

"I think I'd better clean myself up first," he said in a croaky voice, looking down at himself. Dishevelled wasn't how he wanted to appear, but that was how it was.

Gracefully jumping up, Beverly glanced him up and down. _You'd better._ "There should be a market a few blocks away. There was a very good crêpe maker. I wonder if she's still there…" That was all the incentive Jean-Luc needed. Less than twenty minutes and he was showered, clean shaven and dressed ready to head out.

Beverly by his side, they wandered blissfully, following the noises of the street. It was a further walk than Beverly had remembered, which was in their favour, giving both an appetite. There was a lot of enticing fresh produce around, but Jean-Luc's heart was set upon fresh crêpes. They walked on.

At the other end of the markets, preparing to give up hope, a familiar tongue found his ear. Beverly could feel his glee as hand in hand they walked around a corner and found the caravan of the crêpe maker. A little old lady, her face wizened with her years, ran it herself. They joined the queue – it seemed she was quiet popular. Despite the crowd, the line moved swiftly. As their turn came, Jean-Luc already had in mind what he would order, but ever the gentleman turned to Beverly.

"What'll you have?" he asked her, with the intention of ordering on her behalf.

Beverly glanced over the list by the caravan, and proceeded to order in French. Jean-Luc's jaw dropped. The lady's face curled up, beaming at Beverly and responding in the same language, then turned to Jean-Luc expectantly. He cleared his throat before making his order. They stood to the side to wait as she prepared their food.

 _I didn't know you spoke French._ He projected, watching her ladle the mixture onto hot crêpe pans, spreading it with mastered flair. She sang in French as she worked - the sound Jean-Luc had heard from around the corner. It felt like home, _maybe too much like home..._

 _You never thought I could be so full of surprises, did you?_ Beverly raised a mischievous eyebrow at him, coyly grinning.

 _To be honest, after all these years, no,_ he admitted.

Their meals in hand, they left the caravan to find seats so they could eat. "Where did you learn it?" Jean-Luc inquired between mouthfuls, savouring the fresh summer strawberries.

"Here and there," Beverly said vaguely, reaching over and wiping his chin before chocolate sauce dripped off it.

 _Thank you. That doesn't answer my question, Beverly,_ he projected with a sigh, biting into another mouthful.

She glanced up at him, but her eyes returned to focus on her food before she responded. _I had to… when I was a child…_ There was a sadness and vulnerability she tried to disguise. "Not all colonies had functioning universal translators."

It took a moment for him to think to what she alluded to before it clicked. _Arvada._ "Sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago," she said. "I haven't practiced it much since I left Caldos."

"If you want a practice partner, I'd be happy to help," he offered. Her mouth twitched in a smile.

* * *

A/N: Thanks sash queen of the jungle for the reviews! If there is anything to make Jean-Luc nostalgic for home, my guess would be fresh crêpes. I didn't pull the idea of Beverly speaking French from the show, but rather from Gates herself since she speaks French. She also sometimes posts some beautiful photographs from the French countryside on her twitter - definitely check them out! I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	10. Chapter 10

They spent the rest of the morning lazing about, Jean-Luc reading inside as Beverly listened to music on the balcony, laying upon the bench. It was approaching noon when Hannay and Marta were finally ready to meet them. _They aren't as young as we are,_ Beverly thought as they made their way to a beachside café to rendezvous. The sky was perfectly clear, the waves tempting in the hot weather.

"Howard!" Hannay shouted as soon as Beverly and Jean-Luc were in sight.

 _Does she always do that?_ Jean-Luc inquired as Marta just smiled and waved to them.

 _If she didn't, I would never believe it was her._ "Sleep well?" Beverly asked as they joined their friends.

"Very," Hannay told her.

"What did the two of you get up to last night after tucking us old folk in?" Marta teased, sipping on a tropical juice of some of the native fruits.

"Speak for yourself," Hannay scoffed. They shared a small kiss.

"Just a walk by the beach," Beverly told them.

"Moonlit, good choice." Marta nodded her approval, then went silent, waiting for more.

Beverly could sense Jean-Luc's quickly growing unease. "He fell asleep as soon as we got back. It wasn't very eventful." Marta was ready to press, but much to Jean-Luc's relief, a server stepped in to take their order. "What time is your transport?" Beverly lowered her voice.

Marta and Hannay shared a glum look. "Between two and three," Hannay admitted. "But we've got everything packed and ready, so they'll just call us and we beam up."

"Oh," Beverly breathed. _I'd hoped it wouldn't be so soon._

"We'll just have to make the most of the time we've got," Marta said, putting an arm around her wife's shoulders. "Besides, we'll see each other again. I expect the two of you will be coming to the admiralty ball."

 _God I hope not!_ Jean-Luc thought with gut reaction. Beverly almost spat out her drink with the strength of his dislike for the event. She turned to him, eyes wide.

 _What?_

 _Nononono, not you!_ He quickly backpedalled. _The times we went together were the only good ones! I detest the pomposity of it! Although I always love seeing you dressed up, you always look so lovely…_

"Telepathy," Hannay sighed and rolled her eyes.

Marta raised an eyebrow at Jean-Luc. He cleared his throat, ducking his head. "You've changed a lot, Johnny."

"Is it really that noticeable?" He raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Don't tell me, he was cocky when you knew him as well," Beverly teased.

 _Beverly!_ he admonished half-heartedly. She winked at him.

"Oh, terribly so!" Marta agreed. "Now you're all, quiet and contemplative."

"Mature?" Jean-Luc voiced.

 _Like a fine wine,_ Beverly chimed. Her fingers snaked around his palm under the table. He squeezed them gently.

"Perhaps," Marta said.

Hannay tilted her head over until it was right by Marta's ear. "Nothing like you then." Marta mock slapped her arm as Hannay giggled. The server returned with their meals. They all tucked in enthusiastically. "Oh, I forgot to ask last night, how's darling little Wes?" Hannay asked before shovelling up a forkful.

Beverly had to finish chewing and swallow before she could answer. "Not so little anymore," she said proudly. "He's twenty-two and as tall as Jack was!" She anticipated Jean-Luc's internal shiver at the name, and sure enough it came.

"Twenty-two!" Hannay exclaimed. "Last I thought he was fifteen!"

"They grow up fast," Beverly agreed with solemn nod.

"He has," Jean-Luc said. "A fine man, testament to his fantastic mother." He raised his glass in toast to Beverly and took a swig.

"Perhaps you could give us some advice." Marta lowered her voice conspiratorially. "We're thinking of adopting."

" _She_ is thinking of adopting," Hannay said. " _I_ am thinking of universal domination."

Beverly chuckled, but was glad to pass on any tips she had gleaned from her experience. It fell into recounting tales of Wesley's childhood, which Jean-Luc listened to with great interest. He found himself longing to have shared them.

 _Perhaps… someday…_

* * *

A/N: Thanks spacekitten2700 for the review of the last chapter! I can't believe how quickly this is going! I have split this story into two parts (otherwise I don't know if I would have actually ended up posting _any_ of it for another few months), so there will be a continuation. I am returning to university very soon (I'm in Australia, southern hemisphere - we have different holidays to all you northern hemispherians!), so the next one might be a while wait. Not to worry! There's still a few more chapters of this part to go! I hope you all have a wonderful day and please do leave a review (as brief or verbose as you wish)!


End file.
